A Song of Ice and Fire
This is a collection of substantiated and unsubstantiated ideas regarding George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire. Important characters have their own pages. Links refer to the "Important Quotes" page; footnotes refer to page number in paperback versions of books. Keeping track of main characters for the next book Tyrion Sansa Arya Brienne Bran Jon Important characters without chapter headings Jaqen Peter Baelish (Littlefinger) Sarella Aegon (Elia's Son) Tom of Sevenstreams Illyrio Varys Major Events (Chronological Order) Tourney at Harrenhall Battle of the Bells Battle on the Trident Sack of King's Landing Various myths/themes The Prince that was Promised Three Heads of the Dragon Questions! (And answers?) Is the Hound still alive? (How tall is he?) *Last "first person" view of Sandor Clegane while alive: (Arya when she leaves him, with fever) *Grave digger on the Quiet Isle says he buried Sandor himself, describes him accurately *A man wearing the Hound's helm is then blamed for many atrocious acts, including the attack on the Saltpans. *While at the ___ Inn, Brienne is attacked by a group including a man wearing the Hound's helm, and Biter. She recognizes Rorge as the man wearing the Hound's helm, and kills him. *Lem (yellowcloak) takes the helm from Rorge's corpse, and is the last known person to wear it. Who is the "Corpse standing at the prow of her ship" as described by Dany in the House of the Undying? What do the words of the Night's Watch mean? Are they related to the other various prophecies? "Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls, the the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realm of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come."ACoK, p.945 (print) Chap: Jon *Light that brings the dawn, sword in the darkness - similar to R'hllor legend? Derived from the same place/event? Is Tom of Sevens the son of Pate of Sevenstreams and Ami Frey? (p. 2295) Who are the people on the raft with Aegon? Griff - First described by Magister Illyrio Mopatis as a sell-sword, but one he trusts as a brother. Has a son, Young Griff, who he reportedly dotes on. Later revealed by Tyrion as Lord Jon Connington, Lord of Griffin's Roost and previous hand of the king. Haldon - Called Half-Maester. Duck - Originally the son of an armorer at Bitterbridge. Left the Reach in a hurry after beating the son of his lord with a hammer. Joined the Golden Company. Served as an apprentice smith, and later squire for Ser Harry Strickland. Ser Strickland sent Duck up to Griff who had requested someone to teach arms to his son, Young Griff. Griff knighted him Ser Rolly Duckfield a year later. Young Griff - Aegon Targaryen, prince rhaegar's son who was presumed dead. Also the nephew of Danaerys Targaryen. Hugor Hill - Goes by Yollo in Pentos. This is the alternate identity that Tyrion Lannister uses while on the raft. Septa Lemore - A handsome Septa in soft white robes. Has stretch marks on her belly that can only have come from child birth. Yandry and Ysilla - Owner and wife of the raft. Is Rhaego still going to be born? (see Dany's dreams) What is the word that Brienne screams when Cat (Lady Stoneheart) is about to hang her? "Sword!"http://www.westeros.org/Citadel/SSM/Entry/6425/ Category:Questions! What did Rhaegar read that convinced him to be a warrior? Who is the Knight of the Laughing Tree? References Category:Questions!